


The Bitch's Tumblr Drabbles

by thegirlwhoknits



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhoknits/pseuds/thegirlwhoknits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles written for Tumblr prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

"Derrrrrek," Stiles says slowly, his face bathed in the glow of light from the fridge. "Amelia’s in the refrigerator again."  He stares at his daughter, curled up in her wolf form on top of the vegetable drawer.  She gives him her best puppy eyes, which to be honest are even more effective than Scott’s, though that might be because she’s an actual puppy.

His husband comes to stand next to him, and Amelia whines softly. She knows her Papa won’t fall for the look like Daddy will. 

"I think it might be time to get the air conditioning fixed," Stiles comments.

Derek sighs. “Yeah. I’ll call the repairman today. C’mon pup, I’ll fill the pool for you while Daddy makes us brunch, okay?”

Their daughter lets out a pleased  _yip_  and trots out of the kitchen after her Papa.  Stiles gets out eggs and bacon, resigned yet again to cleaning fur off the shelves. “Everyone talks about being raised by wolves; no one ever mentions how hard it is to be the one raising them!” he grumbles fondly.

The first batch of eggs burns as he watches his mate and their daughter splash around in the kiddie pool.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ScruffySterek](http://scruffysterek.tumblr.com) said: "I'll help you procrastinate!! Hmm.. a bunch of them look interesting so I'll give you a few and you can choose: Sterek and either 5, 10, 25, or 41. Whichever one inspires you the most I guess? (Sorry! I know I picked a lot but I couldn't pick one!)"
> 
> I choose #5: "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"
> 
> Feel free to give me meme prompts on [Tumblr!](http://bitchinachinashop.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unproofed because I'm effing exhausted and wanted to post it before I went to bed.

Derek was absolutely not sulking. He was just resting, okay? He’d had a long, hard run—maybe a little longer and harder than usual—and now he was just taking a rest on the steps of the half-built Pack house. Watching his boyfriend writhe on the ground with Kira.

So maybe it was more “romping” than “writhing.” He couldn’t help feeling a little bitter. They’d discovered about two weeks ago that Stiles could shift into fox form; apparently the _nogitsune_ had left that ability as a parting gift. Since then Derek had barely seen Stiles. He’d been spending all his time with Kira and her mother, learning “how to fox” as he put it.  When he’d left for his run, Stiles and Kira had been training with katanas. Now they were fully shifted, chasing each other and wrestling in piles of newly fallen leaves.

He had to admit they looked good together. Kira was a little smaller, a little paler. Stile’s fur was bright orange and vibrant white.  Kira could keep up with him, in and out of shift; she had a quick mind and shared many of Stiles’ obsessions. For a moment, he could see them playing with a litter of kits, tiny balls of rust and cream fur rolling on the ground and climbing on their parents. He shook his head. That was ridiculous. Kira was with Scott, and Stiles…

Stiles was shifting back to his human form and bounding up to throw his arms around Derek, stark naked. “You’re back!” he said happily, arranging himself in his boyfriend’s lap. Derek had to admit that this newfound comfort with nakedness was a pleasant side effect of Stiles being a _kitsune._   He’d always thought Stiles was beautiful, even as a gangly sixteen year-old with a shaved head. But becoming a shifter had made him more confident of his body, as his muscles developed slightly and gained more definition. Foxes were less bulky than wolves by nature, but Derek thought this lean, agile strength suited him.

“I’m surprised you even noticed I was gone,” he said. It came out a bit more petulantly than he intended.

Stiles paused in his affectionate nuzzling to peer at his face closely. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous? Is jealousy a thing that’s happening here?” he asked incredulously.

Derek huffed. “Of course not. Just because you’re spending every waking moment with your new fox family…”

Stiles cut him off with a punch to the shoulder; the newfound strength behind it actually pushed Derek back a little. “God, you’re dumb. Yeah, the fox this is all shiny and new, but Kira and her mom aren’t my family, Derek. _You_ are. Well, my dad and Scott too, but you know what I mean.”

“I guess I just always assumed that if you ever shifted, I’d be the one to teach you about everything,” he admitted.

“Hey, you get to teach me plenty of things! How to speak eyebrow, how to cure wolfsbane poisoning, and let’s not forget the most important stuff…” He leaned forward to whisper a few words in Derek’s ear that made him blush and avoid Kira’s gaze as she bounced up to the house, attired more modestly than Stiles in a floral sundress.

“Um, Stiles? You might want to put on some pants or maybe go inside? Scott just texted to say the rest of the Pack’s on their way for the meeting and to ask what you wanted on your pizza,” she said cheerfully.

“Yeah, inside, that sounds like a great idea. Tell Scott the usual, and Derek and I might be a little late to the meeting.”

Kira looked confused. “Why would you be late, you’re already here… Oh.”

Stiles was already hauling Derek inside with a wicked grin on his face. “C’mon Sourwolf, let me show you exactly how much I’ve learned under your expert tutelage.”


End file.
